


I need a Change of Heart

by AnonymousSpy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Childhoodfriends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Tsundere, onesided love everywhere, you're friends with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpy/pseuds/AnonymousSpy
Summary: Does anyone believe in hate at first sight? You didn't either until you met him. It's irrational and maybe unfair, or maybe you've mistaken this boiling, fluttering feeling in your gut for hatred?That's for you to decide.





	I need a Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I like reading/writing stories where the main character doesn't like the love interest at first. I'm an absolute h o e for romance where the build up is slow, its like you get to fall in love with the character all over again. This lead me to trying a major tsundere where you mistake your feelings for hatred. 
> 
> Your best friends are Ryuji and Makoto, who immediately know why you're so stubborn. There's also gonna be a LOt of onesided stuff, if people like my writing enough i'll give the other characters their own lil oneshot.
> 
> This is also entirely based off the game! I'm playing for a second time to have accurate monologue.
> 
> A/N at the bottom

Chapter 1 – At first glance

We always talk about love at first sight, but what about hate? What about the pure hatred, that boiling feeling in your gut, as though the butterflies have been set on fire, a feeling you receive when you look at someone and yet you haven't even breathed in their presence. Now don’t claim ‘you can’t judge a book by its cover’ or ‘that’s prejudice’ there is little difference than loving them. You don’t know what they’re like so why have you fallen so easily? Therefore, I have a right to dislike him.  
I hated him immediately. The way he calmly walked in, bag over his shoulder, boring down at us with those stormy eyes. Everyone had heard the rumors, their gossip was no different from a raging fire, ready to swallow him whole, his appearance only provided kindling. Ms. Kawakami, our homeroom teacher who sported a soft, drained smile and a petit bob of brunette hair cleared her throat in hopes of creating silence.  
“…Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu. Today, we…” she struggled to find an excuse, I don't think my classmates noticed. “Had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well,” Ms. Kawakami quickly glances at him. “All right, please say something to the class.”  
“…” he waves his hand gently. “Nice to meet you all.” He quickly scanned the classroom and his eyes abruptly halt at me. I frown and break the eye contact by swiftly looking out the window, slumping on my desk and sighing, it clicked with me that this would be a long day.  
I hate him so much.   
The class began to mutter wildly about what he could be like, the fire becoming untamable. Kawakami stuttered.  
“Uh…. so... you will be seated…hmm…” I suddenly tense up. The only available seat is in front of me. She points to before me. “Over there, the ones that open, between the girls.” The chatter starts up again and I rest my head on my desk quickly in hopes of avoiding him. Believing it couldn’t get any worse until I hear my name. “Y/N, could you please share your textbooks with him? Just for today.” I groan loudly so they both hear it but do as she instructed. He slowly saunters over, my anger fueling further hearing his every step, he stops, but not in front of his desk, for a split second he stands in front of Ann Takamaki, which becomes kindling for the fire burning inside me. Of course, he takes interest in the pretty girl. With platinum blonde hair commonly in pigtails and foreign features, striking cerulean eyes that could make even emotionless of hearts flutter. She was surprisingly unpopular, considering the rumors about her around school I’m not surprised.

Kurusu was quiet, he wouldn’t speak in class and well…no one really bothered trying to converse with him, as I was the seat behind him, I’d always watch, as he answered questions perfectly, as he pushed the frame of his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. I ended up giving him the textbook without saying a word, which I was thankful for.  
There’s something about him I can’t handle, that makes him an insufferable prick.  
As class ended I was quick to step out, only to see Ryuji Sakamoto, a bright blonde-haired individual with warm brown eyes and a fiery attitude that rivals my own. Talking to him. My blood had boiled so much today I was unsure how it had not evaporated. As Ryuji walked off I quickly ran up to him, shoving Kurusu aside and grabbing his hand, pulling him down to my height. “Should you really get involved with a delinquent? You already have a bad enough reputation.” He looked shocked to see me.   
“So, he’s in your class huh…and don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine if you’re looking out for me.” He winks and continues to leave, I stand unfazed.  
Ryuji Sakamoto is one of my best friends. The boy who supposedly attacked his coach and ruined the chances for his track team to be successful. Which I believed very little.  
Even as a week passed, he was still seared into my mind. I was trying it not think too much of it, he did have a criminal record, but he seemed like a normal, outstanding student. But that didn’t stop my hatred for him, it seemed irrational and maybe childish, so I chose to console Makoto Nijima a few weeks later, who is my other best friend, the one who keeps me out of trouble.  
“With Shiho trying to kill herself… I really think you should focus on studies and mental health Y/N-kun,” I don’t face her, of course the ordeals around school are getting pretty serious, I discovered from Ryuji, a few things about Kamoshida, our infamous volleyball coach- which of course weren’t pleasing. My hatred for Kurusu really shouldn’t be one of my problems considering this. There had been a rumor that Ryuji and Kurusu had attempted to assault Kamoshida, this had sparked the fire.  
“They’re true and you know they are Makoto! And if that stuck up idiot thinks he can do something about it- “she just lays a hand on my shoulder gently. Giving me an understanding smile, her soft face and crimson eyes calmed me down.  
“Let it go. I’ve never seen you this worked up about something.” I sigh at her words.  
“But he’s spending all this time with Ryuji! My best friend! And Ryuji refuses to tell me what they do together- “Makoto flashes me a look and I punch her in the arm gently.  
“Can’t see it. Ryuji fawns over boobs too much.” She giggles and shrugs.  
“Maybe the rejections got to him and he swung the other way?” She suggests slyly, I grin at her, but I can hear her worry over my pathetic obsession. The library was surprisingly loud, I heard whispers of the transfer student and it clicks at Kurusu had arrived. I do my best to ignore him.  
“You’re right, I’m just exaggerating, I’ll try give up on this little feud, it’s not like he’s even done anything…” she smiles gently at me, picking up her textbooks and bidding goodbye, her short, stylized hair bouncing softly as she leaves. I turn to give my final glare of daggers to Kurusu, he’s already looking at me. I hastily spin around, my cheeks burning in embarrassment, and pick up my bag, following Makoto out, but as soon as I reach the door I slam into a hard surface, my face continues to flush at the thought that I didn’t even open the door, and probably slammed into it, yet I find myself in someone’s chest, I know this smell, faint sweat and old cologne, I look up to Ryuji who’s gently pushing me off him.  
“S-sorry, I didn’t realize- uh...” I stare into his chocolate brown eyes, the nervousness, he seemed to have been avoiding me ever since that stupid transfer student came.  
So yes, I did have a good reason to hate him.   
“You’re here for him aren’t you, Sakamoto.” He takes a step back, aghast, he knows I don’t use last names unless I’m serious or not close to the person.  
“Y/N…I’m…We can catch up later, alright, I promise- sleep over my place tonight?” He bores into me, searching for an answer, I just push past him.  
He was busy with Kurusu then? Then I’m just going to have to find out what’s so special that he avoids me for an entire two weeks.

I stay behind after school to watch as they head upstairs, to my surprise Takamaki follows them, I’ve heard rumors about the trio, but it being true? I carefully follow them, masking myself among crowds and shadows, they go to the rooftop, I can’t hear their discussion but they’ll definitely see me if I open the door, I prepare for confrontation only for them to go silent- I slowly open the door to see something odd, the scenery warps and it makes my brain throb, simply blinking, I’m suddenly in front of a large castle, four people stand in front of it. Well, I assumed they’re all people, there’s a small one with cat like features. They wear ridiculous clothes. I could confront them and their strange world, but I can’t make out who they are with the masks and such, this makes me overflow with anxiety. Where did the three of them go? That’s not them…is it? Well…there was only one way to find out, but I suspected they wouldn’t let me join them if they knew I was here, leaving me with one option.  
It was easy following them, them seeing me was my only problem as they cleared off those- knights or whatever they are, I didn’t want to ponder it too hard, the figure in black would tear off their faces and they would combust into red and black flames, revealing a mix of horrifying, interesting and just plain stupid creatures. Things stop making sense entirely that I just shut off all rationality. The palace was grand, stretching halls of tapestries and long rolling carpets that shared the same color as blood, the more and more we continued the less and less I began to believe what my eyes relayed back to me.  
Just as I made another corner up the stairs that seemed to appear beneath my feet, something wraps its arms around me, covering my mouth and preventing me from screaming.  
I hear Kamoshida voice coo in my ear, I’ve heard this before and maybe thousands of times, as he would harass me at school yet not to the point that he probably did to Shiho.  
“Ah…Y/N…how excited I am to see you here…” I bite his hand and scream to no avail, it comes out as muffled yells. My eyes widen when I watch a knight stagger down the stairs, raising its shield, the only choice I had was to prepare for impact. The world dissolves into nothingness and my thoughts cease. 

Once I come back to my senses, my hands tied behind myself on a throne like chair, it’s an enormous throne room that I can’t help but admire it…ignoring the lewd statues and all. The dead silence becomes a breeding ground for my thoughts, they sprout and flourish like weeds. A forest of anxiety. I hiss as I struggle against the throne, the chains cut into my skin, but I don’t care, I’m not staying here like some caged rat awaiting the cats pounce. I stop struggling once I hear a voice, a few voices in fact, three are familiar yet I can’t recognize one. It’s high pitched and childlike, which came as a surprise.  
“Ryuji!” I yell, in hopes of anyone’s aid. I hear instant scuffling behind me as I screamed his name, I begin thrashing again- when I look up Ryuji is before me, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
“Y/N? The real- what are you doing here? Oh god we need to get this off you and now-“I look behind him to see Kurusu and Takamaki in odd clothing, Ryuji himself was in different attire- a leather black biker suit and red scarf, not to mention the grey skull mask that hid his identity. Not half bad. Takamaki was in a…revealing skin tight red-leather suit, a matching mask with ears, while Kurusu donned in a black dress suit, tail and all, a pointed white mask with black accents hiding his features. I recognize them to be the group from before and thrash harder.  
“What is this- who exactly are you guys?” Not to mention the giant crown they’re struggling to hold up. Before my questions and anxiety could be ceased, the crown is suddenly knocked from their grasp, what I assume to be Kamoshida backflips his bulge past my face, wearing nothing but speedos and a king’s cape. He picks up the crown and places it on his mess of a hair. I want to start screaming, but I’m just dumbfounded, all this happening at once is driving me insane.   
He laughs, delivering a villainous monologue which I end up interrupting. I mean really? What cliché manga is this.   
“Shut the fuck up Kamoshida! I’m sick of not knowing what’s happening- get me out of this!” Everyone is stunned, but he just starts laughing, walking up to me and licking my cheek, in which I respond by biting my tongue and slamming my forehead as hard as possible into his own. He grunts and staggers back, Ryuji takes this as a chance to charge and just before he could slam his bat against the side of his head. Kamoshida suddenly explodes like the knights prior, erupting into brilliant multicolored flames and an enormous beast takes his place, red tinted skin, multiple arms and bulgy eyes, enormous horns peer out of his hair and a snaking tongue lolls out, it picks me up by the chair and hangs me loosely, laughing like crazy, its long tongue slowly making its way towards me. Everything becomes dizzy and hard to comprehend, I just pray for this nightmare to end. The team makes futile attempts to attack I can’t help but admire their skills together, they work in such harmony its almost enchanting to watch, I would rather like it if I wasn’t a hostage. I watch everyone huffing and wheezing, it’s really taking a toll on them, Ryuji glances up at me and raises his bat again despite knowing it’s hard to breathe, Kamoshida of course has taken damage but not enough, they’re running out of time. I violently nod my head towards his crown. Whatever they were doing Kamoshida didn’t want them to have this crown. Kurusu is the only one to notice, his eyes light up as though it was some ingenious plan. I can see them all discuss something as they dodge the endless attacks. I watch that weird…cat thing run and begin climbing up the upper level. He realized my plan. I grin through my groggy mind. They need a distraction, so I’ll give them one. “Hey, dickhead! Wouldn’t your attacks be more successful if you put me down? You call yourself a teacher yet you’re this incompetent.?” His eyes quickly roll over to me, it’s a horrific thing to behold, especially when his face is so close. No one speaks, except for the narcissistic demon himself.  
“Shouldn’t you be giving advice to your pathetic little friends instead?” Hearing that, the edge of my lip tugs. Maybe this was a dream, maybe I fell off the roof and I’m suddenly in some coma, but it all felt so real. Too real for my preference.  
He drops me between his legs and I squeak feeling the burning flesh behind me. I begin to whimper and hope that cat gets the crown thing and ends this soon. It was a matter of seconds before my prayers and hopes come true, the crown is knocked off and they suddenly start doing fatal damage. As monster Kamoshida dissolves just like the previous creatures, my consciousness fades with him, my last memories were all four running towards me, Kurusu in the lead. 

I had many dreams, one where I was taken prisoner and killed a Kamoshida monster-thing, and a vivid one, where I lull between consciousness and slumber, all I see is a blue room, a jail cell and a man with an intimidatingly long nose. Ridiculous. I snuggle up to my pillow, half awake and tainted by sleep.  
Until the realization hits that I don’t even have a bed, therefore I shouldn’t be sleeping in one. I immediately push myself up only to slam into a head. I rub my temple, massaging it, pushing aside the blanket and opening my eyes I’m met with blank grey ones. I open my mouth to yell but a cat’s tail flickers over my mouth and looks up at me, I simply stare. Unable to speak- my entire body throbs but that’s the least of my worries.  
I’m stuck here with him.  
“What…why am I here…I was following Ryuji...uh...” he’s so quiet and staring intently, my mind decides to dive into the worst possible answer. “I’m...in your bed…What were you planning to do to me!?” My brow twitches. I push myself away from him slightly. Someone sniggers and it’s not Kurusu, I can’t find the owner.  
“You followed us into the Metaverse. You could’ve died.” Then I notice the sound is coming from below, the black cat is staring at me with the same intensity Kurusu is.  
“I-I.” Instinctively, I raise my hand to pat the cats head, it flinches and hisses out.  
“Don’t touch me like that I’m not some pet!” I instantly pull away and push myself towards the corner of the bed, Kurusu scowls at the cat.  
“Morgana…” he mutters. Morgana, which I assume is the cat, pads over to me and nuzzles my hand. “Apologies madam for lashing out…I do not like being treated like a pet…”   
“Talking.” Is all I say. Kurusu nods, this infuriates me, why won’t he talk? I narrow my eyes.  
“Even a cat can talk more than you Kurusu, that’s kind of pathetic.” My voice came out much colder than I’m used to hearing, they both seem taken aback. I can’t help but join them.  
“…Y/N-san, why don’t you like me? Ryuji hinted that you may not enjoy my presence...” He tilts his head towards me, as if expecting an explanation.  
“Are you kidding me?” To my surprise, the words weren’t my own, Morgana was chipping away.  
“She just wakes up in your bed and you think you owe an explanation? Come on Akira, we have to work on the charm.” I simple stare at Morgana, he purrs when looking at me, Kurusu sighs.  
“I just…Nevermind, sorry, we brought you here because my place is the easiest to stay at.” Morgana joins in and they go on a tangent about this whole metaverse world and how palaces work, in a sense it would be believable, considering I was there…  
“And you’re telling me this just because I’ve been there? Shouldn’t you say it was some stupid dream?” Kurusu folds his arms.   
“You might try to follow us again, we thought maybe if you knew the truth you wouldn’t try.” I stand up abruptly, waving dismissively, the anger flicking like flames. “S-so what! I’m not going to let my best friend go in like that! Last time went terribly, how do I know you’ll keep him safe?” I practically spit out my words. They both nod slowly.   
“Y/N….” Kurusu mutters softly, I look at him and he blinks in surprise, I assume my expression wasn’t too happy. “Why don’t you stay here…with us?” I step back in shock, eyes widening. When will things slow down? The rate of escalation of my situation continues to skyrocket.  
“What are you talking about? Are you insane?” I scoff at him.  
“Well...” Morgana mews “We may or may not have done some research on you, we can provide you with food and shelter.” My cheeks burn up.   
“I’m going to kill Ryuji...” Kurusu smirks softly. I was homeless. Recently ran away from my foster family.  
“It’s okay, we aren’t going to tell anyone, Ryuji has been concerned about you for a while, but he doesn’t have the power to help, I might have to keep you here as a secret but that won’t hurt anyone.” His expression is disgusting, it makes me want to punch him. Then again, as I am so close to him, he has such a pretty face.  
Morgana licks his forepaw and brings it over his ears. “I say we give a proper introduction to the rest of the group and discuss your code name!” I furrow my brows together, leaning against book case behind me.  
“What do you mean?” Morgana rolls his eyes and hisses at me.   
“Were you not paying attention at all! You don’t have a persona, but we want you to join the phantom thieves!” I tilt my head.   
“Phantom thieves? Isn’t that who signed that calling card for Kamoshida…?” Morgana purrs in reply while Kurusu nods. I put my head in my hand, my hair falling over my cheek. They awaited my reply. Raising my head, I cross my arms. “Aren’t I useless without a persona thing?” Kurusu rubs the back of his head, turning and muttering abashedly. “I believe you have potential.” I purse my lips and sigh. I may as well take advantage of this situation. “Fine. I’ll join your little team, in the condition that you let me stay here… under no circumstances does this mean I’m comfortable with you or ‘enjoy your presence’.” Despite my harsh tone, Kurusu smiles brightly, I scoff and eye the room. It’s dusty and old, there’s a few things in the corner and I notice a fold up bed. Before I could walk towards it Kurusu takes my hand. I tense up. The size difference between our hands makes my heart stop. He makes me feel small. I’m so glad he’s not standing. “It’s a deal. I promise to keep you and the rest of the team safe.” My heart plummets. Has anyone ever said that to me? Maybe...just maybe…  
I really hate him.   
I snatch away my hand away and mutter thanks, pulling out the bed and setting it up quickly. Kurusu silently walks over handing me blankets and pillows, I yank them away without looking at him. Laying down and staring at the wall, waiting for sleep to engulf my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I DO NOT own Persona 5, the storyline or any of the characters, the only thing I own is this piece of writing.
> 
> Akira has little to no personality in the game, making him an excruciatingly painful character to write. Based off the responses I chose, he will be coy, smug and confident, he's calm and kind, a bit serious or makes jokes at inappropriate times. Not to mention his intense sense of rebellion, will stand up against anyone and gets protective easily.


End file.
